


In The Rain

by TearsAndFlowers



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsAndFlowers/pseuds/TearsAndFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eddy finds Double D crying in the rain, he finds out something that his friend has been hiding for quite a while--and realizes something about himself as well.</p><p>(Note: This story is on indefinite hiatus.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: This story is on an indefinite hiatus. Sorry for any disappointment.
> 
> I'd really like to continue this story, but I'm stuck on it right now.
> 
> This is based on a prompt from a tumblr blog called otpprompts. (This is an extended version of the oneshot I originally posted on my own blog.)

It was pouring that night. Eddy was glad he had an umbrella, or else he'd be soaked right now. He was about to head back to his house, when something stopped him in his tracks. He thought he'd heard a noise. Wait, was that...crying?  
Curious, he followed the sound, and suddenly he found himself in Edd's yard. Edd himself was standing there in the grass, sobbing loudly. Eddy found himself feeling worried for his friend and rushed over to his side.  
"Double D?"  
Edd lifted his hands from his face. His eyes were red from crying, and tears streamed down his cheeks.  
"E-Eddy...n-no, you can't see me like this..."  
Eddy put a hand on his shoulder. A breeze came in, the wind making Edd's drenched body shiver. Eddy held his umbrella over the two of them and pulled Edd close.  
"Hey, you're gonna catch a cold if ya stay out here," Eddy said in a surprisingly gentle tone.  
"B-but I can't go back to my house...I-I..."  
"You can come to my house!" Eddy offered, not bothering to question Edd’s situation until after he was safe indoors. "My parents aren't home, so you won't be bugging anybody."  
"Well..." Edd hesitated. Eddy gave him a pleading look, and Edd gave in. After all, he had nowhere else to shelter.

\--

After getting dressed in dry clothes, Edd was sat down on the couch. Eddy plopped down next to him. For a while, neither of them spoke.  
“So...” Eddy finally said. “What happened?”  
“I-I...well...” Edd began to sweat nervously.  
“Come on, you can tell me!”  
“Well...” Edd hesitated. “Eddy...how would you feel if someone you knew...wasn’t heterosexual?”  
“Actually, I wouldn’t really care,” Eddy replied. “I’m not a homophobe, Double D.”  
Edd breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s good to hear, Eddy...because I’m bisexual. I-I finally decided to tell my parents, but mother isn’t home yet, so I just told my father...”  
“He got mad, didn’t he?”  
Edd turned his head and saw Eddy giving him a sympathetic look.  
“Yes, Eddy,” Edd answered with a sigh. “He was very angry with me. H-he said I was disgusting...unnatural...h-he hit me, Eddy. And then he threw me out...” Edd broke down into tears again.  
“Well...screw him,” Eddy said, wrapping an arm around his friend. “If he can’t accept you just because you like boys, then he ain’t worth your time.”  
Edd sniffled. Before he could respond, however, the front door opened. Eddy’s parents were home.  
“Oh my...” Eddy’s mother said as she saw the boys on the couch. “Come with me, Eddward. I’ll make you a cup of hot cocoa.”  
As the two left for the kitchen, Eddy’s father sat down next to Eddy.  
“What happened with your friend?” he asked his son.  
“He came out of the closet, and his dad threw a fit and kicked him out,” Eddy explained.  
“Poor boy...” Eddy’s father muttered, shaking his head. “The nerve of some people...”  
Just then, Edd walked into the room with Eddy’s mother, carrying a mug of hot chocolate. Eddy’s father got up from the couch and let Edd sit down.  
"Eddward, you're welcome to stay the night," Eddy's father said.  
"Yes," Eddy's mother said, "we have a room available. We've already fixed it up for guests, so it should be comfortable."  
"Th-thank you," said Edd.  
Eddy's mother turned to her son. "We're turning in for the night, sweetie. Please show Eddward to the guest room when he needs to go to bed."  
Eddy nodded. "It's my brother's old room," he whispered to Edd. "They took all of his old stuff out of there and turned it into a guest room."  
"I see..." Edd replied. "Eddy...do your parents know--"  
"Yeah, they'll probably call your dad tomorrow." Eddy put an arm around his friend. "Don't worry, Sockhead. They'll support you. Just like me."  
"Thanks, Eddy." Edd was nervous and uncertain of what was to come, but he knew that Eddy and his parents would protect him.


End file.
